unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moons
Three moons orbit the planet of Thrael, creating triple tides that vary in intensity, sometimes enhancing one another and sometimes canceling one another out. The moons also affect the magical essence of the planet, their waxing and waning influencing the efficacy of certain spells. Studied assiduously for centuries by the famed astral mages of Bijapur and Ziguran, the moons have as yet given up little of their mysteries to the lenses of the great observatories. Yet experimentation continues and with the greater exchange of celestial knowledge and magic made possible as nations rediscover one another in this Age of Dreams, scholars continue to discover the secrets of the heavens at a startlingly rapid pace. Tael The first and smallest of the moons of Thrael, Tael was formed nearly at the same time as the planet itself. The only one of Thrael's orbiting lunar bodies that appears to be inhabitable, Tael, shrouded in dense silver, green and teal mists, is comprised mostly of water and ice. When visible in the sky at Solas' dawning or setting, these mists become tinted by the rays of the sun and glow in brilliant shades of flaming red and magenta. In its natural face, individuals have reported the vague outline of a dove, a resplendent waterfall and a weeping willow tree. The Taelian moon has a rotation of twenty-four hours, circling Thrael once a day, and it has a revolution of thirty days from new moon to new moon. Tael waxes full on the twenty-first of Deatre and is associated with spring planting and celebration of the lighter, milder months of the year. Children of Tael are often categorized as flighty or indecisive, but beneath this exterior, they are often quite solid individuals. They tend not to allow their environment to draw from their upbeat outlook on life and enjoy music making, poetry, and both the higher and aesthetic forms of beauty. They typically have a very broad range of interests, and their natural standards of conduct tend to predispose that whatever interests they hold, they will master. A true Taelian always places very serious regard upon his or her career. The diplomacy garnered from this behavior makes them invaluable advisors and confidants. On the surface, they are not overly excitable individuals, preferring to study their options and choose the best course of action from a detailed set of information. However, the very nature of a Taelian is mutable like water, and this makes the moon's children masters and mistresses of disguise when it comes to divulging their true feelings on a matter. For this reason, Tael's children are often perceived by individuals outside of their spheres as untrustworthy for, at times, it may seem as if they possess a thousand masks, which are tailored for the viewing pleasure of those in their company. In most instances, this conduct is not completely self-serving. Rather, it is due more to the insatiable urge that many Taelians feel to please and impress those around them. Their life challenge is to overcome this tendency as well as guarding against a predisposition toward dependency. Tallow During the Fifth Major Cataclysm, and largely believed to have been an act of revenge perpetrated by the last of the First Dragyns, a devastating breech of major essence erupted the layline along the western coast of what is now Quesalia, causing an enormous rupture in Thrael's crust. Massive explosions ensued, spewing a major chunk of land to rocket into the atmosphere where its irradiated mass of debris eventually coalesced during the Age of Ice into Tallow, Thrael's second moon. Ringed with an icy white aura, the glowing pale golden Tallow moon shines like a good beacon in the heavens. The largest moon in the sky, her bulk is the easiest to discern in the night, thus prompting the use of this particular moon as a navigation device to seafarers all over Thrael. In its face, individuals have reported the vague outline of a seven-armed starfish, an immense starburst and an arrangement of golden coins. The moon Tallow waxes full on the twenty-first day of Kolbre and is associated with the fruitful autumn harvest season and the declining portion of the year. It has a rotation of eighteen hours and a revolution of twenty-eight days. Children of Tallow are dependable, earth-tied and blessed by a relentless gift for strategy. In a time of crisis, individuals associated with this Moon will readily have a plan or possess the ability to conceive of one quickly. They find little use for Thrael's other mortal inhabits, whom they view as standing in the way of Beade through the structural ties of society. As such, many of them feel little or no intense longing to pair bond with anything beyond the elements of their environment and other Tallow. Loners by nature, they possess a great understanding of other individuals and can often discern the motives of another person at a glance. Despite their secular view of existence, when a Tallowian does extend their sphere to accept a mate and reproduce, they generally make remarkable lovers and doting parents, treating their family unit as an extension of themselves. A strict child of Tallow never forces an occurrence. To do so, would undermine the progression of Beade's will. Further, individuals born under this moon often choose to take their repose in the open or within temporary shelters built from natural materials. They are extremely practical in nature, utilizing any and all of the materials of their environment and typically have a very well developed sense of humor among like-minded individuals. The life challenge for a true Tallow is two-fold. First, they need to learn to accept change. Second, they need to learn to open themselves up to the thoughts and feelings of other individuals. Tallow children, not surprisingly, do not share well. The resources distribution of their environment and the amount of seclusion in which they dwell all contribute to the factors that determine the degree of this limitation for the individual. Tempest In the time of chaos, in the time of the treacherous Wyrms, in the time of her benevolence, blood red Tempest was created by Vaen; the dark satellite radiating heat to warm the atmosphere of Thrael and cause the glaciers to begin to recede. Entrusted to Serene, whose breath cooled and calmed its surface, the somber third moon of Thrael was set into the heavens to cast its luminous azure glow upon Mother Beade. When the summer sky crackles with red lights, some claim that the smoldering interior fires imparted to Tempest by Vaen are escaping its cooled crust. And in its shape, prophets have seen the vague outline of the Great Wyrm, wreathed in crimson flame, and swallowing its own tail. This phenomenon has given rise to the child's nursery rhyme and game, "Circle Wyrm, Catch Me." Said to house the Throne of Serene, the Tempest Moon waxes full and is honored on the first day of Morde each year in a ceremony teeming with the famous aqua, blue and silvery colors associated with the sphere. Tempest has a rotation of fourteen hours and a revolution of ten days. The Moon itself is analogous with New Beginnings and Initiation. Individuals born under this Moon are said to be warlike aggressors, who often live by a policy of taking what they want from their environment. Their "environment" of course, modifies their basic traits, but the Children of the Tempest Moon are often categorized as eccentrics. They are sudden love, hate, passion, rage and all other matters ruled by emotion. They are also, however, predisposed toward possessing great minds that are versed in strategy and deliberation. Explosive and adventurous, the dark moon's scion is self-disciplined with a strong, almost fanatical consideration for those individuals that they choose to take into the sphere of their lives. Notoriously categorized as being narrow-minded, this tendency is only magnified when they congregate in groups, whereby they can often be found competing to determine which one of them is "the best" or "the strongest" or, in some cases, "the most deranged." The life challenge of a Tempest child is to overcome their natural tendency to dominate and enforce as well as learning to forgive. The Universe itself houses a limitless expanse of knowledge, and Tempest Children often believe wrongly that their way is the best way and only way to approach a problem, as it always is with the true fanatic. Moon Matches While scholars and mages look to the heavens for scientific and magical knowledge, mystics search the celestial bodies for spiritual meaning, and many persons of all races and regions find guidance there. Tael and Tael When two Taelians form a love alliance, a great union of sensitive and emotional people is the direct product. They share honest, efficient communication, a rich emotional bond and a deep spiritual connection that seems completely unworldly and platonic to those around them. They ascertain that their precious relationship is the most wonderful thing in the world, and it couldn't get any better. They share a love of beauty, peace, music and aesthetic beauty... and enjoy the snobbish appeal of their aesthetic pursuits. The passive Taelian nature affords this couple serenity, however they must guard against stagnation and "peace for peace's sake." Taelians may also behave gullibly at times, and both partners are extremely sensitive to negativity, which makes criticism of each other a delicate situation in their relationship. They can, in turn, become lethargic, lazy or bring out the worst in one another. They are often unable to set limits for themselves or others, and can wander off too far in a spiritual direction. As a couple, two Taelians must be extremely careful not to offend and alienate those around them with their "perfect" relationship. Tael and Tallow A partnership between a Tallow and a Tael can be extremely beneficial for both individuals. While Tael's children are idealistic, dreamy and impressionistic, the Tallow are notoriously practical. However, both signs are born nurturers. While the Taelian prizes harmony, the Tallowian seeks stability in a relationship. The Tallow child can provide the grounded approach that some Taelians need to help make their dreams realities, and the Taelian can offer the kindness, gentleness, and respect for solitude that Tallowians need in their lovers and respect as in parental role-modeling. At times, the Taelian may struggle with the Tallow's seemingly simplistic life view while the Taelian may, at times, feel second to the Tallow's overwhelming need for seclusion and time alone. Tael and Tempest When Tempest and Tael join in love, each partner enjoys the new and wholly opposite perspective that the other brings to their life; the strong and assertive Tempest, dominating and fiercely devout in love and hate is as a mystical puzzle to the easy-going Taelian. The Child of Tael is quieter and more reserved. Tempest may criticize them as overly introspective. This is true and in many ways, Tempest and Tael are two opposite extremes of a spectrum, yet both are dreamers at heart with extreme loyalty to their family bonds. The Tempest can serve as a protector for the Tael, while the Tael offers Tempest understanding and tenderness even in the face of their more unappealing qualities. The Tempest must be cautioned to be patient with their Taelian for the Taelian is more prone to throw his or her hands up in the air in frustration and abandon success in the face of criticism. The Taelian must make appropriation to understand that his or her Tempest mate, specifically, with regard to criticism, criticizes only in the face of what they see as potential. After all, it is the very nature of the Tempest is to obliterate or destroy what it deems worthless. Tallow and Tallow The best of relationships. Tallowians are naturally blessed with strong willpower and commitment. When two agree to bond, they both provide and expect total devotion. This devotion can manifest as disinterest in the outside world and mutual possessiveness. Little upsets a Tallowian who has given their heart over from the elements to another being more than infidelity. Luckily, because these partners are so dedicated to each other and because the very nature of Tallowians is to reject society, cheating is a very rare occurrence. A very opinionated couple characterizes Tallow-Tallow relationships and their alliance may bear the stain of stubbornness and close-mindedness, but the commitment to true love bridges the strain of their personalities. Tallow and Tempest The Tempest Moon individual, whirling like a sea storm often desires an immediate relationship, which tends to either flatter or offend the patient Tallowian. It seems like the very brash and direct Tempest has yet to learn subtlety (at least not to the Tallowian's standards). They view the individual of the Tempest Moon as a passionate and dynamic enigma, however, the romantically slow Tallowian, can be roused from their daily routine by the active Tempest. Tallowians will find this both exciting and more than a little frightening. A Tempest-Tallow partnership can provide an exceptional learning experience for both Moon signs, however. Those born under the golden moon sign can help war-like Tempest overcome some of their more foolish, impractical impulses. Meanwhile, those born under the red moon can help their Tallowian counter-parts be more spontaneous and adventurous. Tallowians must guard against taking offense to their Tempest's lovers impulsive behavior, and the Tempest individual must learn to accept that their partner may value things that they personally consider "flighty", or ridiculous, or the differences that attracted these two might just as well serve to rent them from each other! Tempest and Tempest This couple is always competing, which can make for quite a challenging love match. A Tempest to Tempest match up is like two opposing armies of equal strength and prowess standing face to face in a battlefield. You always know that something very loud is going to happen! They can both be possessive, but if they can learn to quell this tendency and stave off the desire to compete, their partnership can be extremely powerful. A Tempest-Tempest match signifies the meeting of two strong and pioneering spirits; they both love to experience new sensations. Solving the inevitable problems of a close relationship can be tough due to the two egos constantly clashing. They must learn to work as a team instead of against one another. Tempests are typically very open with their feelings; totally straightforward. Together, they seldom have problems with deceit or hypocrisy, although tempers may fly from time to time, but so will the passion. Lore of the Moons In the beginning there was the Nothing. For eons upon eons, just the vastness existed, exuding nothing, including nothing... just the Being. Until from the nothing there came a churning, a roiling and surging and out of the black hole of stillness, Order burst forth and brought with it Disorder... matter and antimatter... destiny and chance... logic and illogic. And from the Disorder, from the bowels of illogical thought and paradox, sprung Ng, The Nameless One, forever destined to battle Kel, The Lord of Ways, for his dominion. And out of the churning came the seas, bringing with them the tides and the winds. Tremulous and wild were the currents, with instability and sheer destruction their fashion. Beade was in upheaval, it seemed that no life could possibly exist in such an apocalypse. Yet the First Dragyns did come into being, and for millennia, Fasul battled traitorous Wyrm for dominion over the world, each destroying the fabrications of the other, each exhausting the other into near extinction. But from their mayhem, the winds and tides took form, nurtured with mercy and compassion to become a creation bathed in the purity of the waters, the gentleness of errant zephyrs; rising from the foam – Serene. Sending her gentle calming spirit over Beade, she traversed the continents, spanned the waters and found that with the waning of the Fasul and the Wyrms all was good, yet lacking... lonely and destitute. Who will know of her and her kind... who will prepare the rituals, say the Sacraments? Serene cast her thoughts to those who must come, but first there was much to do to prepare the way for the "children." Serene took for herself dominion over the moons, bathing them in her eternal light and setting them upon their circuits in the heavens. First she cupped her hands around Tael, the smallest, immersed in a silvery blue-green aura of mist, and placed it spinning among the stars. Next, she touched Tallow, the largest and the brightest of the moons, its golden core edged in a fine hoary aura and it lumbered forth, a false sun in the night sky. Lastly, she exhaled upon Tempest, the dark moon and creation of Vaen. Formed from emotion and spiritual above all the others, the roiling red surface of Tempest cooled and became swathed in Serene's shimmering breath, glowing in shades of azure and platinum in the darkness. Thus did Serene set the moons in motion in the heavens, to light the way for "those who must be born," a constant reminder of her love and devotion. These guides will serve to create the Serenity in her chosen ones; these mentors will keep her name on their lips. And so the moons were born; they whose chore it is to bring the navigator home, birth the hope of the vulfen, light the way for the healer; ease the pain of the martyr, free the soul of the priest and speed the child home to the mother. They light the darkest night and are a shimmering ray in the brightest day; forever stirring praises to the name of Serene on the lips of mortals. While scholars and mages look to the heavens for scientific and magical knowledge, mystics search the celestial bodies for spiritual meaning, and many persons of all races and regions find guidance there. Mechanical Information Aside from determining the color of an empath's powers, your patron moon can have a slight effect on rolls, though the true scope of this is not known. The moons have many effects on many things in ways unknown. It's one of the game's little mysteries. Category:Lore